


Ce qu'il peut encore faire

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alchemy, Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini-fics autour d'Edward et de l'alchimie ;<br/>1ère vignette : Des solutions. 2ème : Une si grande perte. 3ème : Publications. 4ème : La vraie valeur des choses. <br/>5ème : Nina Tucker, agneau sacrificiel. <br/>6ème : Le ventre de la mort. <br/>7ème : Elixir maudit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allez, quoi !

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Il était une fois trois enfants blonds...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376143) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un homme qui reste juste à la maison c'est lassant à force. Alors bouge !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qu’il peut encore faire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric et Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il a fallu à Bruce presque un an, avant de réaliser qu’Ephetais était mâle»  
>  d’après Jainas> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre '11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** dernier tome/post-manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Mal dans sa peau depuis le Jour de l’Éclipse, Ed ne tient plus en place. Ça a été son grand triomphe : sauver le pays entier, récupérer le corps d’Al, et le bras qu’il avait dû sacrifier autrefois, tant pis pour sa jambe qui restera une punition pour son orgueil d’autrefois… et son grand échec, parce que depuis tout petit, l’alchimie c’était toute sa vie. Enfin presque. Une grande partie.

Il faut que Winry lui fasse rentrer de force un peu de bon sens :  
\- Tu as perdu la pratique mais il te reste toujours toutes tes connaissances : utilise-les, partage-les !


	2. Une si grande perte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le prix payé et ce qui lui reste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une si grande perte  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** de gen à drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Cependant, lorsque Moïse apparaît devant eux, pour leur promettre la liberté…ils ne le croient pas. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> \+ parce qu’il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don’t Forget 3. oct. ’1X_  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : dernier chapitre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Ils » ne le croient pas capable de vivre sa vie sans alchimie.

Lui, l’enfant prodige, le plus jeune alchimiste à avoir décroché une licence d’État (le seul puisque cette licence va disparaître), celui qui a tenté une transmutation humaine avant ses douze ans (avec son jeune frère que tout le monde oublie)…  
He bien oui, ça va lui manquer terriblement. L’alchimie est une seconde nature pour lui.  
Depuis si longtemps, il comprend inconsciemment le flux des éléments autour de lui et le modifie sans y penser.

…Mais entre vivre sans alchimie et vivre sans son frère le choix était vite fait.


	3. Relecteur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exclu du devant de la scène, oui mais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il pourrait faire relecteur ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu es la Nouvelle Gestion Publique. »  
> d’après PreskUnAnge sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> \+ parce qu’il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don’t Forget 3. oct. ’1X_  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- On publie clairement de la merde ces derniers temps, ronchonne Ed en explorant le rayon scientifique d’une librairie.

Un coup d’œil rapide à un nouveau traité d’alchimie suffit à lui faire repérer deux approximations grossières et une erreur vraiment criante. Le livre suivant est à peine mieux. Vraiment, les chercheurs qui partagent leurs recherches n’ont aucune idée de ce dont ils parlent !

Hélas, personne n’accepte ses corrections. Il ne peut pas parler de la Porte qu’il a ouverte : tabou des tabous, et depuis qu’il a perdu son alchimie on le considère comme incapable, comme s’il avait tout oublié… Oh, la frustration !


	4. Valeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des lois physiques et économiques qui gouvernent le monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La vraie valeur des choses  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Edward Elric et l’alchimie  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Peu importe le prix. » (racine)  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le prix à payer n’est jamais totalement équivalent. Il a fallu des années de voyage, d’étude et de réflexion pour en arriver à cette conclusion, et en faire une certitude raisonnée et pas seulement le cri de frustration d’un enfant mécontent de la façon dont marche le monde.

Le principe d’Échange Équivalent est biaisé. Va pour les éléments chimiques en proportions stœchiométriques et l’apport d’énergie. Mais comment quantifier les efforts pour étudier, apprendre, deviser les équations ? la valeur sentimentale… ou marchande, attachée à un objet ? les conséquences sur la vie future des bénéficiaires ?


	5. Agneau sacrificiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le symbole d’un échec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Agneau sacrificiel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Edward Elric, Nina Tucker  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Bon garçon, susurra le vampire en lui caressant la joue. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Joue avec moi ?_ demande Nina dans ses rêves, petite voix chantante, et Ed a de nouveau dix ans et aucun souci.  
 _Joue avec moi ?_ répète la chimère, une voix brisée et Ed bascule dans un cauchemar qui n’a d’égal que ceux où il revoit la transmutation de sa mère.

Ils en ont vu, des horreurs, des vies brisées par la folie des hommes qui se prennent pour des dieux, le mésusage de l’alchimie. Nina n’était même pas la première, s’ils comptent leurs propres erreurs, ne sera pas la dernière ni la pire. Mais il s’en est fait un symbole.


	6. Le ventre de la mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ténèbres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le ventre de la mort  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Edward Elric (, Gluttony)  
>  **Genre :** gen/glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et cette chienne osait encore prétendre qu’il n’était que ténèbres ? »  
> d’après OiseauVermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12 – 22 septembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 13  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il n’était que ténèbres et silence tout autour. Quelques instants durant, Edward craignit d’être mort. Et de s’être partiellement trompé sur la théorie de la mort.  
Il pensait qu’on ne ressentait plus rien, or il lui restait assez de conscience pour se rendre compte du manque. Preuve que l’âme survivait à la mort du corps et la séparation de l’esprit ?

Puis il réalisa qu’il entendait toujours sa propre respiration, et le battement de son cœur qui s’accélérait. Son corps était douloureux mais entier. Une odeur de sang l’environnait. Lui qui ne croyait pas aux enfers, dut revoir sa position.


	7. Elixir de mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un rêve et un cauchemar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Élixir de Vie… et de Mort  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** gen/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Qui avait disparu avant qu’elle ne puisse la goûter. »   
> sur un arbre à drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La goutte écarlate n’en finissait pas de couler. Une seule goutte, pas plus grosse qu’une larme, plus rouge et plus épaisse que du sang, et lourde de la force de centaines, peut-être de milliers de vies. Trop fuyante pour qu’il puisse la retenir, elle lui passait toujours entre les doigts et roulait dans les ténèbres.

Ed s’éveilla baigné de sueur, le corps raidi. Depuis qu’il connaissait la composition réelle de la Pierre Philosophale, ses cauchemars avaient changé de forme. La Teinture Rouge, l’Élixir de Vie, le Cinquième Élément : en fait d’espoir pour le corps c’est un poison mortel pour l’âme.


End file.
